


《After the Fight》

by Alexandria_mp5



Category: IT
Genre: F/M, Fluff but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_mp5/pseuds/Alexandria_mp5
Summary: During the events in 1989, due to getting severely injured at the Netbolt house during the battle with Pennywise. A few of (Y/N)’s organs were crushed and the poor girl bled to death.The relationship between (Y/N) and Bill was stronger and when the Loser’s come back to Derry in 2016, Bill was hunted by the image of (Y/N) everywhere he went. Missing her and wishing to see her.During the second battle with Pennywise, Bill gets his wish.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader, Bill Denbrough/You
Kudos: 17





	《After the Fight》

Bill stared bugged eye at the clown transforming to a monstrous creature. Getting ready to lunge towards the brunette man.   
Bev, Ben, Eddie, Richie and Mike screamed out in fear their dear friend Bill was going to get severely injured or even killed.  
Flinching and preparing the pain that was about to occur, but it never did.

“Huh?”

Bill questioned as he slowly begins to lower his arms. The scenery completely changed as he looked around him.

“What the hell?” He mumbled.

As he spoke he realized his stutter was gone once again.   
Did he ended up getting over it quickly?   
Shaking his head, he ignored his stutter due to it being the less of his worries.   
Running his fingers through his hair, he begins to walk aimlessly. Trying to figure out where he was.  
Was this the bright lights Pennywise often shown, was he in a state like Bev and Richie were previously in?  
He didn’t remember that,   
Now that he ponder more about it. Everything suddenly got fuzzy. He was unable to remember anything now. 

His stomach turned and panic set in. 

Why was he starting to forget his life?

First, he begins to forget his childhood with his parents and Georgie, then he begins to forget Georgie and his death, then one by one he begins forgetting his friends.   
Stan, Beverly, Richie, Eddie, Ben, Mike—  
(Y/N), now those were merely names. There were no faces correlated to those very names. 

Then memory loss progresses quicker, ‘causing his headache and making go insane.

His hand grips his hair as she fell to his knees. Bill was clueless about why this was happening. It was frustrating for him.  
Why was he forgetting?  
What the hell happened before this moment?  
Where the hell is he?  
Bill placed his floor head on the cool ground as he let out a scream. 

“Bill?” Feminine voice called out.

A pond hearing the voice, suddenly the pain subsided, a warm feeling spreading out through his body, then the phantom smell of cinnamon and vanilla appeared.   
It felt homey, familiar, it made his chest pound and his cheeks flustered.  
A feeling he knew well, a feeling he had throughout his young teenage years.

“Bill?” The voice called out again.

That familiar voice that always seemed to carry love and care with every word said. 

Finally releasing his hair, he placed his palms on the ground as Bill pushed himself up. Tears had been rolling down his face from this nostalgia he was feeling.  
Once his eyes landed on the young girl who was standing a few feet away, he was in shock. 

“(Y/N)?” Bill cried out.

A small and soft smiled appeared on (Y/N) as she looked at the older male.  
“You’ve grown a lot Bill.” (Y/N) commented.  
“You’re so handsome now, I’m envious of your wife.” She let out a chuckle.  
“And you’re an author now? I wish I could have read your books.” 

Bill was still flabbergasted that (Y/N) was here in front of him. It’s been at least a decade more.   
She was just as beautiful as he remembered, but to be fair she looked exactly the same from when they were in middle school. 

His lip quiver, standing up, Bill immediately appeared as his younger self.

“S-so I died?” Bill asked.

A sad expression appeared on (Y/N) as she nodded her head. 

Sniffing as more tears begin to run his face, even though he was upset he was dead, but now he can see the girl he loved way back then and even now. 

Before anymore can be said between the two. Another person appeared.

“Billy?” A childish voice appeared. 

Bill’s attention moved to the smaller figure appear from behind (Y/N). That smaller figure being Bill’s younger brother Georgie.

“Georgie?” Bill sobbed out, he was beyond thrilled. Now his younger brother was her along with his beloved. 

A smile appeared on his face as he ran to (Y/N) and Georgie, embracing them tightly, not having the intentions of letting them go anytime soon.

“I missed you guys so much. I’m so glad to see you again.” Bill sober once again. Keeping the in his arms tightly. 

~

While Bill was in a blissful place, his friends in the real world were panicking at the fact he hadn’t gotten back up. 

Pennywise was finally dead.

After cheering this entity was done for good, they immediately remember their friend laying on the ground.

“Shit! Bill guys!” Beverly informed the others.

The other adults looked at each other before rushing over to Bill’s body.  
Once getting to him, Eddie crotch down. Attempting to shake the male awake, but his attempts were fail.

“Bill, buddy?” Eddie called out, getting a bad feeling. 

Checking a pulse, Eddie had expected him to just be knocked out. Of course there was another feeling that said otherwise, and unfortunately that other feeling was correct.

Eddie felt heavy as he didn’t felt a pulse, his eyebrows furrowed as he cried.  
“Fuck— fuck fuck!”  
“Bill’s dead!” Eddie informed the others.


End file.
